Comfort During the storm, A SimonJeanette Story
by Devastator1775
Summary: During a great storm, Jeanette gets very terrified. It's up to a certain smart Chipmunks trying to calm her down. This leads to heavy emotions welling up for both chipmunks. Simon/Jeanette story
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Alvin & the Chipmunks, the Chipettes or any other related character. I own this story and the very laptop I'm writing it on.

**Review** after reading.

* * *

><p><strong>Movie version of the chipmunks.<strong>

* * *

><p>This One-shot is called '<em>Comfort during the storm, a SimonJeanette story'_

It has been a few weeks since that epic Battle of the Band contest and two groups of chipmunks, now living in the same house and sleeping in the same room, were still getting used to each other. Simon was (friendly) competing with Jeanette to give the smart answers, Theodore and Eleanor were helping each other in the kitchen, even thou they had sometimes an argument about what to eat and Alvin and Brittany needed to learn to share a bathroom, even if you had to wait for the other for half an hour. Just like it was now.

"Alvin, you have been there for half an hour." Brittany yelled at the bathroom door. "I'm tired. I want to take a quick bath and then go to sleep!"

"Perfection takes time!" Alvin's voice said from the bathroom.

"We can't for an eternity for that to happen." Brittany joked, but getting very frustrated. "DAAAVE!"

"Brittany is right, Alvin." Dave said. "Just get ready to sleep and let Brittany have her bath."

Alvin opened the door and walked out. "How can you call it a bath if you just fill the sink with water and soap?"

"Remember the last time I wanted to use the shower?" Brittany asked.

"The first time I heard Dave yell a name when it wasn't mine." Alvin said. He dodged Brittany's attempt to hit him. "Love you too, Britt."

Brittany blushed underneath her fur. She quickly ran inside the bathroom and prepared to take her sink-bath.

Dave went back to the living room, where Simon, Theodore, Eleanor and Jeanette were watching TV. Simon zapped the weather news.

"…some thunder and lighting, but that is uncertain. Saturday will have some ..."

"What did he say about thunder and lightning?" Jeanette asked.

"Oh, yeah, I heard a small storm was coming our way." Simon said, zapping to another channel. "Oh, Meerkat Manor is on."

"After that, It's off to bed, guys." Dave said.

"But Dave, It's weekend." Theodore said.

"No buts, Theo." Dave said. "You need you good night's sleep."

After Meerkat Manor had ended, the four chipmunks went to bed.

* * *

><p>About an hour after they all went to bed, a loud bang and a scream woke everyone up. Simon jumped up from the and fell out of bed.<p>

"What was that?" Alvin asked in the dark.

"Hit the lights, Alvin." Brittany's voice said. "I have a pretty good idea who screamed."

The sound of few steps, followed by the sound of a falling Alvin, indicated that the latter had missed some steps.

"Ouch." Alvin said. The sound of clicking, but no lights. "The lights are not working."

"We figured that out, Alvin." Theodore's voice said.

"Jeanette, are you alright?" Eleanor's voice asked.

A loud roar of thunder and another loud scream.

"I guess not, Ellie." Brittany said. "I can't see anything and I'm not moving until I have some vision. Simon, you think you can get to Jeanette?"

Simon sighed. "I'll try." Very carefully he walked forward, sometimes bumping against things. When lighting lighted up the room, he used that second of light to run toward the Chipettes' bed. He climbed onto the first bunk, Jeanette's bunk, who was lowest on the ground.

"Jeanette?" Simon asked the dark. "Are you alright."

No answer. He heard her breathing. Short, fast breathing. She was panicking. He walked forward, until he fell over Jeanette's pillow. He felt around, but she wasn't there. The sound of her breathing came from the corner of the bed, against the wall. He moved in the direction of the breathing sound, until he tripped over something.

"Ouch." Jeanette's voice said in Simon's ear. "Simon?"

"Jeanette." Simon said, blushing. "A-are you alright."

A thunderclap broke the silence of the night and a flash of lighting lighted up the room. In that brief second, he saw Jeanette, crawled against the corner, her arms around her knees, panic in her eyes. In that brief second of light, Jeanette had seen Simon and had clamped herself around him. She was hyperventilating again.

"J-Jeanette, easy." Simon said, nearly choking on Jeanette's grip. "There is no need to suffocate me."

"Sorry." Jeanette whispered. Another, very loud thunderclap caused Jeanette to scream again and her grip around Simon tightened.

"Don't go. Don't go. Don't go. Don't go." Jeanette whispered fast against Simon.

"I'm not going anywhere." Simon whispered. That, because of the fact that he wanted to comfort Jeanette, plus that Jeanette had him in a tight grip. He was …kinda stuck.

"Jeanette, are you panicking because of the storm again?" Brittany's voice asked.

"Yes." Jeanette said, hiding her face in Simon's chest.

"Is Simon there?" Eleanor asked.

"I'm here." Simon said.

The sound of the door opening and a bundle of light entered the chamber. Dave came in with a flashlight.

"I guess that the whole neighborhood woke up from the thunder." Dave said, pointing the flashlight at the beds. Alvin was sitting next to Theodore, who was hiding underneath his pillow. Brittany covered her eyes from the light and Eleanor had a concerned look on her face.

"Is everyone alright?" Dave asked.

A thunderclap caused Jeanette to scream again.

"Guess not." Dave concluded. "Okay, everyone downstairs. With this storm, no-one's going to sleep."

The bell rang.

"That will be the neighbors." Dave said, walking out of the room. "Oh, and before I forget, here's two flashlights for you." Dave gave Alvin and Theodore the flashlight and walked out of the room.

"Let's go downstairs." Alvin said, switching the flashlight on. "There's no point staying here."

Four out of six chipmunks walked to the door. "You coming, Simon and Jeanette?" Brittany asked.

"I think I'll stay with Jeanette for a while." Simon said. "She seems pretty scared."

"That always happens during storms." Eleanor said, linking her arm into Theodore's.

Theodore left one of the flashlights in front of the door.

"If she's a bit calmed down, join us in the living room." Alvin said. He gave a concerned look in the direction of the two remaining chipmunks and left the room.

Simon ran toward the door to get the flashlight, switched it on and went back to Jeanette. He placed it that they were always in the light. He took place next to her. For a few minutes, all remained silent, except for the thunder, lighting and howling wind outside. Then, after a few more minutes, Jeanette started crying.

"I'm such a wimp." Jeanette cried.

"No, you're not." Simon soothed.

"I AM." Jeanette nearly screamed. "See me, crying in the corner of my bed, because of some stupid storm. You must think I'm stupid"

Immediately a thunderclap filled the room with noise and Jeanette hid her face in Simon's chest again. She began crying again. Simon wrapped his arms around her.

"You're not the only one in the world who is afraid during a storm, Jen." Simon said.

"But maybe the only one who screams with every thunderclap." She said, which she did while the thunder roared again.

"So you're afraid of thunder, so what?" Simon asked.

"So what? SO WHAT?" Jeanette asked, angrily. "A girl my age isn't afraid of stupid storms anymore."

A new, very loud thunderclap caused Jeanette to throw her arms around Simon's neck, with such force, causing them to fall over. Jeanette was now laying on top of Simon. Both were blushing.

"Hi." Simon said, looking Jeanette directly in the eyes. "You come her often?"

"How can you joke like that?" Jeanette asked. "Why can't I be brave and courageous like you?"

"For your information, I'm scared too." Simon said. "I'm not as brave as you think."

"Scared?" Jeanette asked. "Of what?"

"The storm, off course." Simon said. "I think I'm as afraid as you are now."

"Impossible." Jeanette said, shaking her head. Then she noticed that she was still laying on top of Simon. Blushing underneath her fur, she quickly sat up.

"I am." Simon said, also sitting up. "And so are my brothers and your sisters. The only thing that is different is that we have more …control over our fear."

"You …you are as afraid as me?" Jeanette asked.

"Don't forget that I've been living in this house for nearly two years now." Simon said. "When we still lived in our old tree and it was storming like this, I was afraid that I would die. So were Alvin and Theodore, but Alvin's probably gonna deny that."

"Alvin." Jeanette said, sighing. "He's going to make fun of me for weeks after this."

"He won't." Simon said. "I know my brother. He can be a bit of a jerk sometimes, but he won't joke about this."

"How can you be sure?" Jeannette asked.

"Because, when we first lived here and we had our first big storm, he was so scared that he had ran across the entire house, ending up in the refrigerator and building bunker out of carrots and the milk carton."

Jeanette giggled. "Is that true?"

"Yes." Simon said, chuckling. "But he's probably going to deny that as well."

After ten minutes of talking, Jeanette stood up. Outside, the wind still howled and the thunder still roared, but Jeanette wasn't as scared anymore. "I think I'm calmed down." She said. "Still scared, but calmed down."

"Good, then we can go downstairs." Simon said, standing up and walking in the direction of the edge of the bed. Jeanette grabbed his arm, stopping him in his tracks.

"Wait." Jeanette said.

"Yes, I will guide you downstairs." Simon said.

"Thank you, but that is not what I wanted to say." Jeanette said. She gave Simon a pull, so he stood directly in front of her, noses nearly touching. Simon suddenly felt very uneasy.

"I wanted to thank you for staying with me, even if you didn't have to." She said. She planted a kiss on Simon's lips. Simon's eyes grew big, standing like an idiot for a few seconds before putting his arms around Jeanette's waist, pulling her closer. Their lips parted. Jeanette giggled.

Simon was silent for a few moments, before finally speaking. "You're very, very welcome." He said, causing Jeanette to giggle again. She gave him another kiss on the cheek.

"Well, I hope it thunders every night from now on." Simon said. Jeanette gave him a soft push, giggling again. She grabbed Simon's hand, who used the flashlight to guide them to the stairs..

Unknowing by Dave, he had given the two Chipmunks a flashlight, which the batteries were almost dead, so the flashlight started to flicker as soon they were halfway down the stairs. The flashlight flickered a few times and went dark.

"Well, that's just perfect." Simon said. "We'll just have to be careful."

After they had done a few steps, the lighting and loud thunder struck again, startling Jeanette, causing them to slip and falling down. Both chipmunks ended up downstairs, again laying on top of each other.

"We really should stop meeting like this." Jeanette joked. Simon chuckled. "I'm glad to see that you're calmed down enough to joke, Jen."

A bundle of light caused Simon and Jeanette to cover their eyes. "Are you two lovebirds coming or not." Alvin said, standing in the entrance of the living room with the flashlight in his paws. "There are cheese balls."

Simon and Jeanette hurried to the living room, where, so it seemed, Dave had lit up some candles.

"Oh, this looks so romantic." Jeanette said.

"Or highly flameble at least." Alvin said, rolling his eyes. He just had heard such speeches of Brittany and Eleanor and he wasn't in the mood to get such a speech from the third Chipette.

"Where's Dave?" Simon asked, jumping on the table and taking a cheese ball. He threw one to Jeanette.

"With the neighbors." Eleanor said. "It seems that the electricity fell out in the entire neighborhood and they're trying to get someone on the line to fix it."

"And he left you in charge." Alvin said against Simon. "…yet again."

"And why would he think that you would listen to me, dearest brother?" Simon said, throwing a cheese ball at Alvin. It bumped right against his head.

Alvin chuckled. "You will never learn, will you?" he smiled.

"Bring it on, brother." Simon said, jumping of the table and ran toward the darkness in the room.

The other chipmunks in the room had fun watching Alvin trying to locate his brother.

"Marco!" Alvin said.

"Polo." Simon's voice said somewhere in the room.

The three Chipettes giggled as Alvin was still watching in the dark. Theodore, meanwhile, was trying not to laugh. Simon just had jumped on the table, had taken a seat next to the cheese balls and was now reading an article about their latest concert.

"Hmmm, the Chipettes got a good review." He said, immediately jumping of the table when Alvin jumped also on it.

"There he goes again." Jeanette said, waving at Simon, who was hiding in the space underneath the closet.

"Dave really should clean up under hear." Simon muffled voice said. "Hey, there's that spare glass you lost, Jeanette."

"Thank you, Si." Jeanette said. She and her sister started to laugh again as Alvin ran to the closes, bumped his head against it, giving Simon the time to ran away again.

"You really aren't as good in this game as you claim, dear Alvin." Brittany said, throwing him a kiss.

"Real funny, Britt." Alvin said, winking at her.

Ten minutes later, Alvin was still searching. "Okay, I'm giving up, Simon." He said, turning back to the couch where the four Chipmunks were watching. Simon's head popped up next to Jeanette.

"Already?" Simon jokes, as Jeanette hooked her arm into his. "I was having fun."

"So was I." Jeanette whispered in his ear, causing Simon to freeze up a little.

The sound of the front door opening and sighs of Dave. "A rained down Dave entered the room.

"Dave, you're dripping on the carpet." Eleanor said.

"Can I yell your name now?" Alvin asked. He opened his mouth, filled his lungs with air and started to yell. "DAAAAAA…."

Brittany placed her hand on Alvin's mouth, cutting him off. She giggled as Alvin gave her an annoyed look. She winked at him.

"And?" Theodore asked. "Are they going to fix the power?"

"We called, but we couldn't get to anyone." Dave said, hanging his soaked jacket away. "How were things here? Calmed a bit down, Jeanette?"

"I have." Jeanette said. "With a little help." She winked at Simon, who blushed underneath his fur coat.

"I don't think there is much we can do, but wait for what tomorrow will bring." Dave said. "I'm going back to bed, and so are you." Dave started to blow out some candles.

"D-Dave?" Jeanette asked. "C-can we sleep in the living room. I-I-I don't really want to go back into our dark room."

"Neither do I" Brittany said. "We'd be lucky not to trip over everything, let alone finding our beds."

Dave thought about it for a few seconds. "Okay, I'll get your pillows and some sheets"

"Thanks Dave." Jeanette said. "Can you get our glasses too?"

Dave nodded with a smile. He went upstairs to get his kids, and their suspected-to-be-soon-their girlfriends, their stuff.

* * *

><p>An hour and a half later, five out of six chipmunks seemed to be asleep, but the sixth still was awake. She looked around in the dark. The candles were out, the room was back in total darkness. Jeanette sighed. She wasn't scared of the storm anymore and she thought that she'd never be scared of it again, but still, the storm gave her trouble to sleep.<p>

She sat up and looked around in the room. Theodore and Eleanor were laying next to each other, fast asleep. So were Alvin and Brittany. Simon was sleeping on his pillow, softly snoring. She laid down again, sighing. She stirred, sighed, pulled the sheet on her body, threw it off again, sighed again and then decided to take a trip to the toilet. She grabbed the flashlight next to her and walked of. After the deed was done, she wanted to walk back to the living room. But again, Dave had left them a near-dead-flashlight and it flickered out.

"Oh, great." Jeanette said to herself. "And again, with me."

Carefully she walked in the dark, her eyes starting to adjust to the darkness. Unfortunately, they didn't adjust too quick, causing her to hit her toe against the closet. She jumped up and down, biting on her lower lip, trying not to scream again.

"Need some help?" a voice said.

"Simon?" Jeanette asked the dark.

"No, Santa Claus." Simon said, rolling his eyes. "Yes, me." He grabbed her hand and guided her back to her pillow.

"Thank you …again." Jeanette whispered.

"You're very welcome." Simon whispered back. He turned around, wanting to go back to his own pillow, but Jeanette grabbed his arm again.

"No, you're not." She whispered. With a giggle she pulled him against her and placed, yet again, another kiss on his lips. This time, Simon immediately wrapped his arms around her and kissed her back. After their lips parted again, Jeanette rested her head against Simon's chest, listening to his heartbeat.

"Will you sleep next to me this night, Simon." Jeanette asked. "I think I won't sleep otherwise."

"S-s-s-s-sleep n-n-next to you." Simon stuttered. "T-together, as in both of us ….s-s-s-sure."

Still hugging each other, both chipmunks took a place on Jeanette's pillow. They looked each other deep in the eyes. Then Jeanette gave a happy sigh and tightened the hug around Simon. She gave a kiss on the cheek.

"Good night, Simon." Jeanette whispered in Simon's ear. "And thank you for being here for me."

"Good night, Jen." Simon whispered back. "And don't worry. I'll be here for you. Always."

Soon, the two chipunks-in-love drifted to sleep. A sleep filled with dreams about each other. Like it always was and always will.

* * *

><p><strong>Review<strong> After reading.

Next one-shot coming soon.


	2. Chapter 2 Comfort after the storm

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Alvin and the Chipmunks, the Chipettes or any other related character. I own this story.

**Review after reading!**

* * *

><p>The day after the storm was a bit of a hectic one. The storm had done some serious damage over the neighborhood. At least one tree had fallen down on some poor family's home. But the damage was not that serious. The most damage came from fallen trees, collapsed poles and more of that. Dave, and some other people of the neighborhood were busy the whole day with fixing things, calling people and more so. Meanwhile, the chipmunks and Chipettes stayed at home, still talking about the storm last night. Or in Alvin's case …<p>

"And I say you have cheated." Alvin said, still talking about that game of Marco Polo/hide and seek they played during the storm.

"Alvin, it was dark in most of the room and I just hid in places you didn't search in." Simon said, turning a page of the book he was reading.

"And still, you have cheated." Alvin continued.

"You were the one who gave up after 10 minutes, Alvin." Brittany said, looking outside the window to the people walking around, helping everywhere where the storm had done some damage.

"But …he …cheat …" Alvin stuttered. "I give up …again."

They all laughed. Simon noticed that Jeanette wasn't in the room. And considering what she and Simon went through tonight, he found it strange she wasn't spending every minute of the day around him.

"Anyone seen Jen?" Simon asked.

Alvin took a cheese ball out of the bowl that still stood there from last night. "In our room."

"What is she doing there?" Simon asked.

"Probably a bit embarrassed about last night." Brittany said. "Happens every time after a storm. She gets all ashamed about her reaction."

"_Why?"_ Simon thought. _"We talked about it last night. There's no need to be ashamed."_

"Why IS she so afraid of lightning storms anyway?" Alvin asked.

"Something that happened before we knew you. But that will be a story for another time." Brittany said.

Simon walked to the stairs and hopped upstairs, one step with a time. Once upstairs, Simon took some time to catch his breath. "One of these days … really could us an elevator." He huffed. He ran on four paws to their room. He walked inside, and saw Jeanette looking out the window.

"Observing the damage, Jen?" Simon asked.

Jeanette hadn't heard Simon coming in. She screamed, lost her balance and fell of the sill plate. She fell hard on the floor.

"Jeanette!" Simon yelled as he ran to her. Jeanette sat up and shook her head. She picked her glasses of her nose to look for any damage. Simon approached her with a concerned look on his face.

"Everything okay?" Simon asked.

Jeanette smiled as she saw him, remembering last night. "yes, I'm fine. Just …don't sneak up on me like that." She tried getting up, but seemed to have a bit trouble doing it.

"A-are you sure you're alright?" He asked.

"Yes, I'm fine." Jeanette said, getting up. She gave a squeal of pain and grabbed her ankle. "No, I'm not."

Simon lend her his shoulder to lean on as he guided her to a thick book to sit on. Once seated, Simon took a look at her ankle. The touch of his soft, yet firm hands on her ankle made Jeanette shiver. A good kind of shiver.

"Hmm, nothing bad." Simon said. "Just sit still for half an hour and don't put to much pressure on it after that. In two hours you'll be fine."

She kissed him on the cheek as a way to thank him. Simon blushed underneath his fur and guided Jeanette to the stairs. When Brittany saw that Simon was holding Jeanette, her first reaction was joy, but when she saw that her sister was in pain, she panicked.

"Jeanette?" Brittany asked. "What happened? Are you alright? What happened, Simon?"

"Easy, easy, Brit." Jeanette said. "I just sprained my ankle a bit. Nothing much."

"She'll be eh, …back on her feet in a couple of hours." Simon said. "But don't let her run a marathon."

Jeanette gave Simon a soft push, which almost made her trip, which made Brittany give a squeal. She helped Simon with Jeanette for the last few steps.

"So, what happened?" Brittany asked as they walked to the living room.

"Nothing bad." Jeanette said. "I was staring outside the window, lost in my thoughts. I didn't hear Simon coming in and when he said something, he scared me, I fell off the window frame and fell on the ground a bit harder than I thought."

"So, same old clumsiness?" Brittany asked.

"Pretty much." Jeanette said.

Simon chuckled. Like he said, a couple of hours later Jeanette was already hopping around in the house, playing tag with everybody. The evening came and Jeanette decided to go to bed early, to catch up with some sleep she missed because of the night before. As she entered her room, she was already putting of some clothes, but she hadn't noticed Simon sitting on her bed.

"Lookin' good, Jen." Simon said, looking away.

Jeanette squealed and quickly put on her night dress. "Simon, are you crazy." She asked. "I could have no clothes on."

"Well, considering we all once walked around without clothes and that our fur coat covers everything, I think that would not be a problem."

Jeanette had to admit that Simon had a point. "Is there a reason you're sitting on my bed, watching me undress?"

"Well, how about some stargazing?" Simon asked. "The skies are filled with them after a storm. You can see ALL of them."

"Watching the stars?" Jeanette asked. "Sounds …romantic."

"Besides that, it's also fascinating." Simon said. "How about it?"

"Okay." Jeanette said, walking to the door.

"Wrong way, Jen." Simon said, walking to the window, jumping from the night stand to the window frame. "I have reserved a great spot on the roof."

"The roof." Jeanette asked. "I'm not very good with heights."

"We're chipmunks, Jeanette." Simon said, heights are a occupational risk."

"Still don't like it." She said, but she followed Simon to the roof anyway. They climbed to top of the roof and took a seat.

"Close your eyes." Simon said.

"Why …o-okay." Jeanette said, closing her eyes. She tried not to gasp when Simon gently raised her head. She loved how his paws felt on her cheeks.

"Open them up." Simon said.

Jeanette opened them and gasped when she saw millions of tiny lights on a dark ceiling. Simon was right, it was fascinating.

"Simon, …this, this is so…" Jeanette began.

"Romantic." He filled in, wrapping his arm around Jeanette's shoulder.

"Truly;" She whispered, resting her head on his shoulder, and putting her hand on his'. Their tails entwined each other as they watched the stars.

Jeanette shivered. "It's starting to get cold and I'm getting a but uncomfortable up here." She said. "Can we go a bit …lower?"

"sure." Simon said. They climbed down and took place near the window. Jeanette placed her head on Simon's shoulder again.

"Jen, about last night …" Simon began.

"Yes?" She answered, beginning to fear that he might have regretted it.

"I'm just want to make sure that it really happened." Simon said. "Did it?"

"It did." Jeanette said, looking in Simon's eyes, as he stared in hers'. "D-do you r-regret it?"

"Regret it? Never." Simon said, making Jeanette outing a sigh of love and relief. She wrapped her arms around Simon, who planted a kiss on her forehead. Jeanette blushed underneath her fur coat, thanking any Chipmunk-God out there that Simon couldn't see it.

"Last night was the best night of my life, other than the night you moved in with us." Simon said.

"Mine too." Jeanette whispered. "What does this mean, you know, for us?"

"I don't know." Simon said. He tilted Jeanette head up a bit, so they looked each other directly in the eyes. "But I really want to find out." His head started to lean forward, his lips nearing Jeanette's.

"Me too." Jeanette said, leaning forward also. Their lips were an inch apart, when Alvin loudly entered the chamber.

"And the crowd goes crazy! Alvin Seville has entered the stage! He's gonna …Oh, hey Simon, Jeanette." He said. "Did I …interrupt something?"

"You kinda have." Jeanette said. "Can you come back later …much later?"

"You know, I think I hear Brittany call my name." Alvin said, walking backwards to the door. "Better not let her wait." He ran outside, chuckling.

Simon shook his head. "I think that we're going to hear this from you're sister tomorrow."

"No problem." Jeanette said. "Then I'll tell Alvin she likes him."

"And I tell Brittany Alvin likes her." Simon said, chuckling. "Payback."

"Like they don't know it from each other." Jeanette said, leaning forward. "Where were we?"

"We were about to kiss, I think." Simon smiled, also leaning forward.

"That's right." Jeanette whispered. "We probably should …"

Jeanette's words were cut off by Simon planting his lips on Jeanette's. Jeanette threw her arms around his neck and both deepened the kiss. After a minute or two, they parted, both out of breath.

"That. Was. …" Simon said, panting.

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Jeanette said, equally out of breath.

"Ready for round two?" Simon asked, pulling Jeanette closer.

"Always." Jeanette whispered.

And so it went for another half an hour, before Alvin and Brittany stormed in the room, arguing about something silly. Simon and Jeanette watched their sibling argue, before Theodore and Eleanor walked in the room, followed by Dave, who made sure that they all went to bed. From the darkness from the room, two Chipmunk-in-love stared in each other's eyes, even thou they were a few meters apart and they couldn't see each other. But they felt it. This was true love they felt.

* * *

><p><strong>Review after reading.<strong>

Made a few references to my other AATC story "**Legacy**". Read it if you like, but review after reading too.


End file.
